Never Be The Same Again
by Libby-Lee
Summary: It was almost over now. The WWE isn't the same as what it used to be. TNA was almost overpowering and Vince McMahon had no choice but to at least consider selling out. Hardycest to come! Or is it...?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of the WWE and claim no knowledge of any of the mentioned's sexual habits or lives in general, except what I see scripted on TV XD

Never Be The Same Again

It was almost over now.  
The WWE isn't the same as what it used to be. TNA was almost overpowering and Vince McMahon had no choice but to at least consider selling out. It was killing him inside to think that way, but there was really no other choice. The top stars of the WWE had pretty much all left, having been offered larger sums by TNA, thinking the grass is geener on the other side. Known names such as Batista, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Big Show, Mark Henry, R-Truth, Vladimir Kozlov, Mr. Kennedy, The Great Khali, etc... and pretty much all the smaller names had accepted the pricey offer and betrayed the WWE Universe. Leaving Vincent Kennedy McMahon almost broke and with ratings less than even the lamest shows. Remaining were mainly, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Edge, Christian, Shawn, Hunter, Mark, Randy, Phil, the faithful baby of the company, Evan Bourne, and Trish Stratus (who had returned to give a helping hand.  
The presently faithful World Wrestling Entertainment stars were in the Chairman's office as he wished. Apparently, there was something he needed to tell them...

~Jeff Hardy's POV~

I was sitting beside my brother and Trish, waiting for Mr. McMahon to finish the phone call he had taken. We had been called in for something urgent and we all had a bad feeling inside about it. McMahon's son-in-law sat beside Vince's desk with his wife, Stephanie - daughter of the Chairman. Hunter had his head rested on his closed hands as his elbows nested in his knees. He was hunched over and looked as though he would kill the whole TNA company. Shawn was across from Matt, Trish and myself, we all swapped knowing glances and then looked between the Chairman and Hunter, awaiting a rise or the sound of the phone being put back on the desk.  
"Yep, alright. I'll get back to you...Alright...Yes, goodbye."  
Click.  
McMahon sighed in a little frustration and rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, as if to soothe the ache.  
"Those of you who are present..." He began, regretting each word as it left his lips, "I have beckoned into my office to announce...less than tragic news. TNA has offered it's highest sum yet to buy out World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE's highest ever worth was, as you all know, 1.5 billion dollars. Well...Panda Energy and Jeff Jarrett have offered a half of that, since we are pretty much second to nothing now. And I think I'm going to accept the deal. But I...I wanted to hear what you all think, since you all stayed true to the company."  
Uproar began instantly.  
"Sir, you can't do that! This company means everything to you, to us!" Trish spoke tearfully, striking the heart of her boss, trying to make him see another way.  
"Trish, he's right." Hunter spoke up gruffly, Shawn and Stephanie's eyes found the floor in shamefully sad agreement.  
"But all we've done and been through. All the good times, were they for nothing?" Matt began to ramble. Well, I knew it was coming. Matt never shuts up. One of the things I love most about my brother, "Was all our hard work and trials and pain and suffering...was it all in vain?"  
"Matt..." I tried.  
"Did we all grow up with false hope, under pretence? Mr. McMahon, sir, you are God and the WWE is Heaven. You can't give up now. TNA...they can never be as good as we really are. They used to never travel, while we worked our asses off in Europe, Australia, Afghanistan..."  
"Matt...?"  
"...We risk our lives day in and day out, and they do too, but we...you can't do this, sir, I-"  
"Matt!" I elbowed him in the side, causing him to skid to a halt.  
While he was gasping for air, I opted to voice my opinion.  
"Sir, with all do respect, it is your decision. We are your employees and we will support you as always and as we are now, but...anything but TNA! I've been there sir and..." I shook my head, "Each and every night I performed, I ached inside, 'cause it just wasn't the same. Matt's right 


	2. Chapter 2

~Matt's POV~

Just a few hours ago, Vince told us he was considering TNA's new and very tempting offer. And I was only trying to persuade him into declining, as he did ask for our opinions. I vaguely remember Jeff butting in after a sharp elbow to my side. He agreed. I knew he would. He almost always agrees with me. I have always been an idol to him in some way. Now I'm 34 with a receding hairline and he is 31...okay, so the only thing different about him is his eyebrows are more feirce. They make him look so determined and yet lovable. Well, it's one of the things I love most about him. Anyway, I'm standing there with Hunter and Shawn offering some ideas for the ultimate show. DX vs. The Hardy Boyz. Me and Jeff use our old music and come out, and maybe I could even try to find Amy and convince her to be Lita again. Somehow I think that's a bust, but I was only contemplating.  
"I dunno...sure, the Hardyz are popular and wanted and DX are Gods, not to be vain or anything..." Shawn grins as he debates, "But I still don't think it's enough..."  
"I could do another live sex thing?" Adam offered. Ha, speak of the devil. I wonder if Amy will come back and fuck him...Could make it her prize for teaming with the Hardyz and Trish can team with DX...or Stephanie.  
Hunter slapped Adam up the back of the head, "The last thing the poor crowd- well, the last thing I wanna see is you in your jocks again, Copeland. And I already contacted Dumas. She's touring with the Luchagors and made it perfectly clear she will not come back...This thing has to be big. Bigger than the Hardyz, bigger than even Degeneration X..." He ran his fingers through his Beowulf-like scruff.  
I scratched my head and looked to my brother. He was sitting next to Trish and they were whispering their own ideas and then shaking their heads, changing their minds. I'm glad Trish came back. Her Yoga company was and is doing brilliantly. It was so nice of her to lend a hand. Jeff appreciates it, since they're good friends. But...I admit I'm jealous of her. She understands Jeff and sometimes it seems that she connects with him better than I do. Maybe they...now, why am I jealous of THAT?

~Trish's POV~

Jeff is frowning. He is trying so hard, we both are, but together, our brainstorming just isn't working out. The ideas are either too far fetched or just too lame. I twirled a finger around a strand of my blonde hair.  
"We could get, like, a bunch of my yoga girls and...dance... or ss-strip? Nah..." I pondered out loud. Jeff just laughed, "What is so funny, Rainbow Queen?" I teased.  
"Well, that's not very big is it?" He calmed down a bit and sat back, playing with his earrings - that were actually navel bars, but still...it looked cool on him.  
"I got it!" His eyes were gleaming, but if you looked deep enough, you could see the regret. "I'll come out!" He whispered loud enough for me to hear, "Their lovable Jeff Hardy comes out...big, yeah?"  
I blink at him, "Okay, Jeff. You come out. Yeah that's gonna get their attention, but..."  
"No, Trishy, you're not getting it. I'm gonna...come out." His eyes darken a little, the regret really noticeable now.  
"Come out. As in...oh, Jeff! I didn't know you felt the same!" I smiled and threw my arms around him, it felt so cool that he's telling me something so personal. I guess it's fair. I told him and him only when I realised I was a lesbian. I don't think Matt even knows...speaking of Matt, he was now looking at us - me in particular - very strangely. Maybe he heard?

~Matt's POV~

I knew it. I heard her squeal and saw her hug him. 'I didn't know you felt the same'...Why am I just itching inside?? This is so weird. I'm all jealous! Over a girl I have been great friends with for years, suddenly getting with my brother! Whyy?! I gain confused stares as I then storm from the room. Hell...I've confused myself! 


	3. Chapter 3

~Jeff's POV~

What the hell? Did Hunter say something? Shawn? Matt has just stormed out of the room. So naturally, I go to follow him. I leave the room, only to be followed eventually by a confused and worried Trish. I search around and catch him going towards the Men's. Trish pouted.  
"What's wrong with Matt?" Her big hazel eyes glisten.  
"I dunno, but I'll find out, Trishy, don't worry." I assure her and step into the Men's.  
Matt is slouched in the corner against the wall. He looks like he's punched it a couple of times, his right knuckles are red.  
"Matt?" I asked tentatively stepping forward.  
He looks up at me, then averts his eyes. They're all full of shame.  
"What's wrong? It's not like you to be offended so easily by Hunter...or was it Shawn's childish tactics?" I ask with concern, on behalf of both myself and Trish.  
"You can talk, Skittlebrain, you're 31 and you still act like a child at Christmas whenever you have your precious Skittles," He smirks at me. I pout.  
"And so what? I am who I am."  
He grins and comes forward, "I know. And you're perfect," He's pulled me into a tight embrace.  
"Uh...Matt? Is this a mid-life crisis?" I ask, blinking into his shoulder.  
He whacks me playfully, "Come on, shithead."  
"That's Mr. Shithead to you, Crybaby!" I tease his anger and he steers me out of the toilets where Trish hasn't moved a muscle.  
She looks up and sees Matt smiling and all her tension disappears, "Everything alright?" She asks to make sure.  
"Not entirely, but I hate to be a sad sap, so let's go plan the biggest WWE event ever?" Matt grins ear-to-ear, but I know it's for show. I let it slide. Hopefully, like usual, he'll come tell me what's really bugging him in time.  
"Uh...Jeff has an idea that will ., right Jeff?" She looks to me, smiling sweetly until, behind Matt, I shake my head vigourously, 'He doesn't know!' I mouth silently, my panicked expression was enough, however, for her to get the drift.  
"What's that?" Matt turns to me and I grin, trying my best to act normal.  
"Jeff and my little secret, huh, Jeffy?" Trish covers and clings to my arm.  
We giggle at his expression and walk off to tell Vince.

~Matt's POV~

My eye twitched. They're gonna air their romance. Why am I going out of my mind. Suddenly it's like...Jeff...should be...mine? But that is disgusting! What the fuck is wrong with me?! I'm 34 years old and just figured out...I'm in love with Jeff. Or maybe, I have been all along.  
I don't know why, but I guess it's because I thought my feelings were like every other brothers. And Jeff had Beth for such a long time. Then he broke up with her. I wondered why, but it's all clear to me now.  
Jeff and Trish are in love with each other. I should have known back when Vince teamed them, when the Hardy Boyz were still strong. How could I be so stupid?!

*That Night*

Tonight, I knew would be interesting. As I walk to the Hotel room, everything hits me. I'm about to share a room with my little brother. The little brother, I have realised I want to be my lover. To be mine. I suck in a deep breath. I can't tell him. He's so happy. With Trish. I shouldn't want to spit out her name. After all she has done and how good of a friend she is.  
Something is wrong with me.  
I opened the door and I lose all thoughts and anything I'm about to say when I see Jeff standing there pulling down his jeans.  
"Matty!! Shut the door!" He squeals and dives beside the bed, peeping up from behind it, scowling.  
My heart is pounding, my body failing to co-operate with me.  
"MATT!!"  
His screech brings me out of a wild imagination theatre and into reality where I kick the door shut, lock it and stand there, stunned mullet.  
"Sorry, Jeff," I choke out, still staring at him.  
He pouts and stands up, continuing to strip and it's so hard to will my pants to not tent. If he knew.  
"Matt go have a shower or something, you're creeping me out. You look like you've never seen me naked before..." He giggled.  
I thought then, I haven't really noticed him naked...I should have. I kick my self in my mind and my eyes travel his body. He doesn't excerise, yet...he's toned and he has such pretty fair skin...his tattoo his jumping out at me, as if trying to lure me towards him. He kicks away his pants and shoves off his boxer breifs. I almost choke. I immediately rush into the bathroom. I spin the handles water starts gushing from the shower head. I'm panting. Images begin to flash before my eyes, making me so hard. I can't decide whether to jerk off or rip out my eyes and peg them at the wall, cursing why I am picturing such things of my brother and myself. I decide to jerk off. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Jeff's POV~

God I do NOT want to know what is going on in there. He doesn't know I can hear him. Moaning and groaning...I just wanna yell out 'Play with yourself QUIETLY'  
I might...Nah. By the desperate sound in his pleasure I think he really needs this. And I really don't wanna hear him at it, but what's family for, eh?  
I'm laying on the bed, under the covers. I'm so tired. I feel my eyes begin to slip shut, the soft material of the sheets like heaven against my nude form. I'm just about to sleep into a content slumber, when the bathroom door swings open and Matt stalks out, looking like hell.  
"Matty?" I murmur sleepily. I close one eye, lethargia trying to overcome me.  
He turns and looks at me, suddenly at my bedside. He's staring at me, like he's never met me before. He looks so... torn.  
"I'm a sick man, Jeff."  
I blink at him and will my eyes to remain open for Matt, but it's trying.  
"Huh? Matty, you look like shit, man..." I give him a small assuring smile, hoping he'll open up. I actually hope he starts to rant and rave. It may be infuriating, but it's so...Matt and I love him to pieces. And so I love everything about him.  
"I feel like shit. I've done a really...bad...thing..." His eyes are red from crying.  
I won't be sleeping any time soon.  
"Matt. Masturbating is perfectly normal for guys to-"  
"What?" He looks livid, "You...heard?"  
"You weren't exactly quiet. It's okay. I'm fine with it."  
"You...are?" Matt looks incredulous. What the hell? I'm so confused. I'm just gonna wing it.  
"Um...sure?" My confusion goes unnoticed by him and suddenly his bigger arms are around me.  
I blink again, frown a little and pat his shoulder. I have no idea what is going through his head. He's got me in a vice-tight embrace...over masturbation? That can't be right!?!

~Matt's POV~

He understands. I can't believe he took it so easily. I wonder if he wants to...God! I can't stop thinking about these incestuous fantasies! And holding him right now, his skin bare against mine.  
I move off of him and accidentally drag the sheet with me.  
He's naked. Oh God.  
He's sees me staring and lets out a giggle. Maybe he'll let me.  
"It's not THAT small is it?" He pouts slightly, covering back up.  
"Um...no. It's just right." It should be in my mouth. I go to ask him if he wants to, but he speaks first.  
"Well. I'm glad we had this talk. I really thought daddy had already told you about the Birds and the Bees, but...Just remember - it's okay to have special Matty time. Just try to be quiet, will ya?" He smiles perfectly and I almost faint.  
He didn't know who I was jerking off over, just that I was jerking off.  
He doesn't understand, he doesn't feel the same. Of course not. He has Trish.  
"Goodnight, Matt," His voice snaps me out of my wallowing and he lays back, going to sleep.  
I blink back tears and kiss his cheek, making him giggle. He's so childish. I hate myself.  
"Night, Jeffro."

~Adam's POV~

Something's definitely up. Matt isn't talking to anyone. He got here and avoided everyone. What an ass! This is s'posed to be the biggest even ever, to win back the nation and he just fucks off! I finally find him in the janitor closet, he's bawling like a baby.  
"What the hell is your problem, Hardy?" I demand.  
He looks up, startled by a sudden voice. I happen to notice that it echoed a bit in here. It made me happier inside. Echos are cool. I laugh briefly at that and Matt grabs my shirt and throws me against the wall. Holy crap!  
"Do NOT laugh at my expense!" He growls. He looks like he's ready to kill someone.  
Before that someone can be me, I slip out of his grasp as he starts to tear up again and fuckin' split from his sight. I'm running in shock of Matt's unusual behaviour and I run smack bang into Shawn Michaels.  
"Woah, easy!" He jumps back to avoid collision, amazing me that his old ass legs withstood it.  
"Matt fuckin' Hardy..." I pant.  
"What about Matt?" Shawn frowns, interested in my struggled speech.  
"He's...lost it! He's...in...closet...psycho!" I manage before bolting off, leaving Shawn to ponder or go find. Whichever, I wouldn't know. I kept running until I had entered the once Divas lockerroom, containing only Trish now...

~Shawn's POV~

So Adam just ran into me all shocked and almost frightened. He said something about Matt Hardy. God almighty, I thought this whole Lita business was settled?? Curiousity took me to the closet, where, sure enough, Matt Hardy was inside.  
"Why so low?" I ask him, looking down at the sad older Hardy.  
He looks up at me and his eyes flood.  
"Shawn...I-" He cant finish his sentence because he breaks into loud wails. He's shaking uncontrollably and I'm speechless. His sudden outburst is bewildering. What could he possibly be so upset about?  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I don't know what else to say or do. I had always known him to be the strong one out of the Hardy brothers.  
He responds by crying louder and shaking his head before burying his face in clenched fist, the result of his upset pouring down his face and into my view. I purse my lips. This is my cue to leave him be, so I do just that. I go straight to McMahon's office and warn him that one of his stars are unfit to perform. He stares at me.  
"What? Who?" He orders, a harsh frown appearing.  
"Matt Hardy. He's depressed. I don't know why, but he's bawling his eyes out in a closet."  
"A closet? Matt Hardy? And you don't have any clue as to why he's like this?" Vince asks softly yet sternly.  
I shake my head and he rubs his face.  
"Which closet?" 


	5. Chapter 5

~Matt's POV~

Why am I so fucked up? What did I do? I'm sitting in a closet of equipment and just come face to face with the CEO.  
"Hardy, I heard from the grapevine that you're pretty miserable right now. Now, that would be fine if today wasn't going to be the comeback of a lifetime - the return of World Wrestling Entertainment. I don't know what's got you so down, but can you at least mask it until we've got our fans back?"  
I cough a little because I'm fighting down tears so strongly. I can't even think straight - literally - let alone mask my emotions! I'm just about to attempt speech despite my choked up throat, but I'm cut off by the closet door swinging open to reveal my little brother. The cause and he doesn't even know it.  
"Matty?" Like he was a child again (he was so cute), he is bobbing on the spot at the door, as if he needs to piss real bad. His beautiful green eyes are filled with utter worry and I feel ten times worse for causing this.  
"It's okay -- I'll be okay, Jeffy..." I assure him to the best of my current abilities, but he knows me too well. Always did. Maybe better than I ever knew myself. I wouldn't doubt that. His eyes alone tell me he doesn't buy my charade. So I stand up and wrap my arms around him. At some point, Vince had edged out of the room, but I'm oblivious to everything except the angel in my sinful presence.  
I'm sorry for this mess, Jeffro.  
"I really am okay, Jeff. I just gotta sort myself out is all."  
"Alright, but promise you'll stop moping like this. It makes feel sad when you're sad..." He asks of me. I don't deny his statement. I always thought we should have been twins, we are so connected. He's still eyeing me suspiciously. He feels so good against my body, I'm willing myself not to get hard, but god.  
"Matt?" Jeff is frowing.  
Oh god. Can he feel me?! I stare at him and to my utter horror, against my will - or maybe not - I then lean down and kiss him tenderly, not like a brother should. He pulls away looking very confused and taken aback. He frowns harder and stammers.  
"Matt!? What are you doing?!" His voice cracks when he musters up speech again, "You aren't yourself..."  
At that I almost start crying again.  
I open my mouth and before words can form, the door swings open (it had been shut?) and interrupts me. I'm thankful, because I was just about to spill my sinful incestuous secret.  
Then I see who came into view and any promises I made to Jeff just now flew right out the jealous window.

~Trish's POV~

Matt and Jeff are standing there hugging, it looks like Matt has been crying, just like Adam said. I worry instantly. Like a motherly instinct.  
"Is everything alright?" I ask quickly, my eyes shifting from one brother to the other.  
Jeff clears his throat and turned to me.  
"Yeah o'course, Trishy. Everything's rockin..."  
I could tell he was worried about something and I didn't need 3 guesses to help me figure out that it was Matt that he was concerned about. But why is Matt being like this? "So Jeff, you still ready for your...big announcement?" I changed the subject quickly to avoid an awkward atmosphere. But my plan backfired when Matt shoved past Jeff and I and stormed away, ignoring Jeff's cries for an explanation.

~Phil's POV~

I was just sitting in the locker room talking to Evan, when Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus came hurrying in.  
"Have either of you guys seen Matt?" Jeff sounds both worried and annoyed. I heard Copeland telling Trish something about Matt but I was too busy warming up to pay attention to anything other than my boots and Trish's fine body to know what it was they were talking about. I heard 'Matt is pissed.' and Jeff was mentioned somewhere in there too... He better not be angry with Jeff! Jeff deserves so much better. Someone like me. Although Matt's just his brother, I can be something far better, but he doesn't really notice me! I mean when I stumble backstage after a match, he tells me I did a great job with that million dollar smile that makes you melt...I go to tell him that it's all for him, everything I do is for him, but I'm always interrupted. God. I sound like Bryan Adams. You know that song? Everything I do, I do it for you?  
Anyways, out of curiousity and to make sure Matt doesn't hurt Jeff at all, which is pretty unlikely as they are the closest brothers I have ever known. Joined at the freakin' hip. They weren't, at least, I was always told Jeff was 3 years younger.  
Anyway, I go up to Jeff and Trish.  
"What's up?" I feel a bit bad for ditching Evan in the midst of a conversation, but he'll get over it. Randy had just come in and Evan was all over him like a lost puppy.  
Jeff looks at me, I try to stand in an attractive pose. I've bulked up a bit, so I hope he notices.  
"Matt's being strange and he's just acting really...weird..." Jeff tells me and I take in his heavenly voice. I've been in love with him for so long now. "Is he angry at you or something?" I ask innocently.  
"Not that I know of. Come to think about it, it's whenever Trishy is around..." He turns to Trish and I marvel at the designs in his undercut. "But you and MAtt are friend, right?"He asks her.  
"Well that's the impression I've been under for the past decade or so..." Trish nods and blinks prettily. Imagine that; Jeff, me and Trish in a threesome.  
Bisexuality makes my life so much fun.  
When Trish leaves and Jeff is about to follow, I lean in and whisper.  
"I'm gonna do my best tonight. I'm gonna win my extreme rules triple threat match against Randy and Adam...for you."  
He knots his brow, confused a little. Confusion, I realize, looks so fine on him.  
"Thanks?" He smiles sweetly and leaves.  
I watch him longingly and then it dawns on me that Randy is gone and Evan is alone. A set of eyes is on me.  
Evan Bourne decides to exclaim in his infinite wisdom, though thankfully when Jeff is gone, "You want Jeff Hardy?!" 


	6. Chapter 6

==Just wanna say a quick thank you to those following this story and for the reviews. I am muchly appreciative!==

~Jeff's POV~

I decide to stop looking for my deranged brother and prepare for my big declaration. At least I know I have Trish by my side. It's good to have a close friend when your only family remaining seems to be losing his mind. And God is it worrying me...I want to helo him but he seems to stop before he can tell me what's wrong! I wanna know what is eating at him.  
"Hey Jeff?"  
I snap out of my silent monologue and look at Trish, who looks very nervous.  
"Yeah, Trishy?"  
"I was thinking...Can I come out with you?"  
"Expose both our sexual identities in one night?"  
"Yeah, I mean it's be great business and big news..."  
"Great for the WWE, but would it be great for you? It's a big thing, Trishy."  
I sit beside her and tears are falling into her lap, wetting the pink and black pants she had put on.  
"Trishy?"  
"Did I do something, Jeffy?"  
"Um...no, to who? And why?"  
"Matt. Because he's being so cold towards me!"  
I open my mouth, but I have no clue. Matt's got me just as concerned and confused.  
As if on cue, my brother walks in and straight up to me. I figure he wants to start a fight, instead he turns to Trish.  
"Can we talk in private, please?"  
Trish blinks. He was acting civil towards her. You could see 'What the fuck?' etched into her frown. He licks his lips, "Please?" he pleads one last time before leaving the room.  
Trish turns to me.  
"I'm gonna go, but I think..."  
At the same time, we spoke.  
"He might be in love with me!" Trish cries in a hushed voice.  
"He might be in love with you!"I cry in my equally hushed shock.  
Trish looks sad.  
"I don't wanna hurt his feelings, but I don't do guys, you know that. I have Maria..."  
"I know, Trishy, but it's gotta be done. He can't be lead on..." I agree and advise.  
She nods and smiles gratefully and leaves the room.

15 minutes later, Trish comes back in and she looks like everything in the universe has made sense. I blink at her.  
"He's not in love with ME." Trish smiles nervously.  
"Who is it...?"  
"Uhh...He said you will find out. And WWE will never be the same again."

~Phil's POV~

My music hits. I'm so pumped, Jeff on the mind as I make my entrance, swerving under ladders just like he does, making my way to the ring. There are tables stacked with various items on them around the side. I can't wait to win and run into Jeff's arms. God. I should be a fucking girl haha.  
Randy comes out next, walking as slow as fucking possible, it seems. His eyes are narrowed as he side glances at each ladder he passes on his way. I bet Evan is creaming his pants right now.  
Adam comes out next, a maniacal grin on his face. His pyro goes off and he looks straight at me. His grin usually isn't out of the ordinary but there's something about it.  
While his music is still blaring, he shoves past me and whispers, "You're out of luck, Brooks..."  
I frown and stare at his back as he taunts the crowd atop of the second turnbuckle.

~Adam's POV~

This is going to be great. Absolutely great. Vince wanted a show of shows, he's definitely gonna get one. Bigger than Wrestlemania? I'd say.  
The ref is about to ring the bell, but I stop him and snatch the mic from his hand, as he had explained the match to the crowd.  
"Before we get started, I have something to...share..." I grin wider. Phil blinks at me and Randy mouths 'Adam, this isn't in script, just start the match and stop showboating'  
"Everyone loves The Hardys, right? You all get a rise out of seeing Matt and Jeff tag together and demolish their opponents?" This is too good! "Well, I wonder...if you will love them as much as you do when I tell you that they are in love with each other! That's right, you heard it here first folks. MAtt and Jeff Hardy are lovers! How nasty..."  
The crowd doesn't cheer, the crowd doesn't boo. The whole lot of them are gob smacked, staring at me. Then uproar breaks out and they're all talking amongst themselves about the juicy gossip. I feel like I am Jesus, WWE will profit miraculously from this...

==So...Addy has turned his back on his friends to keep his job. But Matt is the one who is in love with Jeff. How will Jeff react?  
How will Matt react?  
Will WWE ever be the same again...yeah, doubtful...but it could get BIG after this.  
How is Phil gonna take the news...? Chappy number 7 will reveal!

Reviews much appreciated X3== 


End file.
